


Time and Time Again

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [45]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dreams/Fantasies, Episode: s02e20 What Is and What Should Never Be, M/M, Stabbing, Temporary Character Death, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:12:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4082713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Dean was in love with Sam and his Djinn dream involved Sam loving back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time and Time Again

**Author's Note:**

> Season 2 episode 20 What Is and What Should Never Be

 

 

"Wait!"

 

Dean froze, feeling Sam's lips pressed to his, moving gently and softly against them. Dean almost dropped the knife at the feeling. Sam slowly pulled away and moved back.

 

"You don't have to do this."

 

Dean looked at him with wide, sad eyes. He moved the knife away from his stomach. He could see Sam tracking the movement. "I can't stay here. The Djinn will drain me in a couple of days. Maybe hours."

 

"It'll feel like years." Sam spoke softly, his eyes full of love and devotion. "It's what you always wanted. No more hunting, no more pain. Just love. Just me."

 

Dean shook his head. "Whatever this is, it won't last. Something bad will happen, and this will come crashing down-"

 

"It won't." Sam darted forwards and placed his hands on Dean's face. Dean's lip trembled. "Not here. Here, everything is perfect. Everything is good. I'll be with you, I'll love you forever. Isn't that what you want?"

 

Dean hiccupped as tears slowly started falling. "This isn't real. It's not real."

 

"It feels real, doesn't it? It felt real when I kissed you. My touch feels real. It's real if you want it to be. Now please, give me the knife. Do it for your baby brother."

 

Sam let his hands fall from his face, and he reached down to take the knife. Dean sprung forward and kissed Sam one last time, savoring the sweet taste of his lips. He placed his hands on his chest and shoved him away. He pointed the knife to his stomach.

 

"I'm sorry, Sammy. I can't. I can't be in love with you, knowing that it's not real. I'm so, so sorry."

 

"Dean!"

 

The last thing he saw was his brother's devastated face as blood dripped to the floor.


End file.
